Nuestro destino es y siempre fue Estar Juntos
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Nuestros héroes se encontraban en Kalos, y nuestra querida Líder de Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste estaba viajando temporalmente en esa región entre los dos pasaran muchas cosas para logra sus objetivos ¿Confesaran su amor estos maduros entrenadores? Solo pasen y descubrelos por ustedes mismos gracias a Theoroadyouchose por facilitarme la imagen para este fic, y sus personajes.


**El destino nos une para Forjar Nuestro Amor.**

 **Por:**

 **Joelito55**

 **Capítulo: 1**

 **Agradecimiento a : Theoroadyouchoose, por facilitarme sus imágenes y los nombres de sus personajes, sin ella no sería posible llevar a cabo este fic que estoy escribiendo ahora, una vez más todo el crédito, a la autora de las imágenes, y sus personajes así que una vez, más muchas gracias Theoroadyouchoose, por darme tu permiso para usar tus imágenes y tus personajes**

 **Atte:Joselito55**

 **Capitulo: 1 El amor que Nos une**.

Vemos que, nuestra querida Misty se encuentra en un lugar de la región Kalos, mejor dicho en cuidad lumalia, esperar a cierto entrenador, al que ella deseaba ver con todo su corazón, ya que estaba profundamente, enamorada de él pero ella tenía mucho miedo, al saber que su compañera, fue la que conoció en el campamento del profesor, Oak y ella era ahora era su actual compañera y tenía mucho miedo que Ash, se haya enamorado de ella, pero lo que ella no sabía es que el ama a cierta chica pelirroja, y el estaba muy ansioso de verla, ya que no venían, desde hace 13 largos, años de no verse y el amor entre los a muy larga distancia, y ese amor será revelado muy pronto, aunque habrán, personas dispuestos a quitarles su felicidad, más sin embargo no lo van al lograr ya que el destino, los volverá a unir y esta vez para siempre, como ha debido de ser desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Yupi que bonita, se ve la región Kalos, y como amo esta cuidad, se parece tanto a Paris, comentó la pelirroja, muy alegremente deseando poder ver a Ash luego de mucho tiempo de no verse, él aún se acordará de mi se dijo para si misma un tanto preocupada de que no la recordase por el pesar del tiempo, no demores mucho en llegar acuidad Lumalia, pensó para sus adentros la chica. —

—¿Ash por que tienes tanta prisa en llegar a cuidad lumalia? Pregunto un poco celosa serena al ver la prisa en la quería, a esa cuidad ella pensaba que algo no andaba mal con su amor secreto y ella iba a averiguar que es lo que le estaba sucediendo a ese chico, al que tanto ella amaba con todo su ser y todo su corazón, y se prometió llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias sobre de que le estaba pasando a ese chico tan atolondrado, del que se enamoro ella. —

—vaya, creó que serena, sospesa algo de mi es mejor tener mucho cuidado y a que yo no la amo, estoy enamorado de otra chica, y no es serena, El entrenador de pueblo Paleta estaba enamorado, de una Ex Líder de Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, y cuando se vieran los dos entrenadores se aman mutuamente y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, en lo absoluto. Sin importar lo que hicieran para separarlos su amor es mucho, más fuerte que una mentira. —

—uhmmm pienso que Ash nos esta escondiendo algo, de su amiga Misty, y yo voy averiguar que es lo que esconde nuestro amigo, comento muy astuta, Bonnie, a su Dedenne, y su hermano la escucho, luego le dijo lo siguiente, a hermana menor.—

—Calma Bonnie, no comas ansias yo se que Ash nos explicará todo en cuanto lleguemos a cuidad Lumalia, comento el joven inventor a su hermana, él en el fondo deseaba de todo corazón deseaba que Ash no estuviese enamorado de serena, su gran amor secreto, lo que el no se daba cuenta es Ash no estaba enamorado de su amor secreto si no de una hermosa chica pelirroja. —

Misty perdóname por todo este tiempo, que yo te he tenido abandonada, pero si tu aceptas ser mi novia yo con mucho gusto te demostrare con hechos y no con palabras de que yo estoy enamorado de ti y te amo con todo mi ser, por que yo estoy más que dispuesto, a luchar por nuestra felicidad, ahora y siempre luchare por nuestro amor.

Después de un largo día de caminar, desde el gimnasio de Clemont hasta el centro Pokemon cuidad Lumalia en donde se encontraba su gran amor platónico Ash estaba verdaderamente enamorado ella y cuando la vio después de muchos años el chico le hablo y la saludo muy feliz de ver la de nuevo.

—Hola Misty tanto tiempo de no vernos verdad comento nervioso el chico oriundo, de Pueblo Paleta, pero muy feliz de ver a su amiga y vio que ella se puso muy feliz al verlo otra vez, y vio que aun el la recordaba y pensó, que todavía había esperanza para su amor florezca y le dijo a él.—

—Ash que bueno es saber que aun no me has olvidado, después de muchos años de no verte, que tal están Pikachu y tu Sr futuro maestro Pokemon comento la chica en du tono habitual a lo que a él no le importo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo ha madurado mucho y ha cambiado mucho al igual que ella, nuestra querida ex líder de Gimnasio de su cuidad.—

—Como yo podría yo olvidarte de ti amiga, jamás y menos con todo lo que hemos pasados en nuestras aventuras, cuando éramos más jóvenes comento el futuro maestro pokemon muy emocionado al recordar los tiempo atrás cuando tuvieron su primer viaje pokemon a través de Kanto, Las Islas Naranjas y la región Jotoh que bueno es saber, es que nada ha pasado después de mucho tiempo.—

—Eh Ash no me vas a presentar a tus amigos, le dijo la Ex líder de gimnasio, dejando confundido y apenado por no presentar a sus nuevos amigos que lo acompañaban atreves de la región Kalos y en seguida, él le presenta a sus amigos a su mejor amiga y futura nueva compañera y primer amor. —

—Bueno Mist quiero que tu conozcas a Clemont, Serena y a Bonnie a Serena yo la conocí en el campamento Pokemon del profesor Oak comento el chico un poco apenado y rascándose la parte atrás de su nuca en señal de pena. —

—uhmmm esta chica al parecer esta muy enamorada de mi Ash, y por lo que noto también el lo está esto no puede ser posible, pensó para sus adentros la rubia, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le esta hablando y entonces se dio cuenta que era nuestra heroína favorita quién le estaba hablando a elle y decidió hablarle a Misty, para no levantar sospechas, pero para su mala suerte ella y Ash se habían dado cuenta, de lo que estaba pensando la chica. —

—Hola que tal estas Serena espero podamos, ser amigas, dijo Misty fingiendo alegría, a su rival ya que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, de querer conquistar a Ash y ella no lo va a permitir, lucharía por el amor de su maestro pokemon hasta el final se dijo para si misma. —

—Caray esto no me gusta para nada comento Ash, el chico estaba casi seguro de Serena esta enamorado de él y lo sabía y tenía que ponerle fin a toda posibilidad de que ella se ilusionara, con una relación estable con él y entonces decidió ponerle fin a una futura relación con la chica que, vive en esta región. —

—Serena podemos hablar en un lugar más privado, le comento pero de una buena vez te advierto, no te hagas ilusiones de que algo, va a pasar con nosotros prefiero decirte la verdad, y va a ser muy dolorosa pero tengo que decírtela, comento con cautela el chico a su amiga, entonces la blonda confirma sus sospechas de que Ash esta profundamente, de la pelirroja y eso no le gusto para nada a ella.—

—Bien Ash escucha he visto, como miras a esa pelirroja, y no me gusta me da rabia saber que tu le pones más atención a ella ASH KETCHUM, miraré y que pasa conmigo que acaso no te das cuenta, de mi amor por ti, le comento una enojada Serena a hasta entonces fue su amor por qué prácticamente perdió la lucha con la pelirroja. —

—Caray Serena claro que si me doy cuenta, que tu me amas y el problema es que yo no te amo, Serena y las palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza de la chica, que a pesar, de que no le dijo quien era ella ya sabía, que era esa chica pelirroja, pero ella trataría de luchar para quitárselo, pero sus posibilidades son casi nulas de poder tener éxito, y lo lejos la chica pelirroja se da cuenta de la indirecta que le dijo Ash a Serena y ella se sonrojo mucho como un tomate. —

—Comprendo Ash dijo Serena un poco afligida, pero no resignada en poder recuperar, a su amor no correspondido, pero él la conocía muy bien a ella y sabia que podría hacer algo en el futuro, y tanto cómo él y Misty deberán de estar muy alertas a lo podría hacer la peli caramelo. —

—Bienvenida al grupo Misty dijo serena en un tono enojado, y serio a la pelirroja, por la suerte que tiene ella a alguien quien le ame. —

Los demás se dedicaron a saludar a Misty, y ella estaba dispuesta a comentar el motivo del que ella se encuentre ella en la región Kalos, el motivo de esta reunión es por que viene a volver a viajar, con el y se siente muy feliz de volver a viajar con el y inclusive, Misty trae consigo un regalo para Ash de parte de ella y él no lo sabe.

 **Flash Back**

 **Muy bien Misty comento su hermana, mayor ella ya estaba lo fucisientemente, capacitada para ser la nueva Líder de Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, como que ya te puedes ir a viajar con Ash a Kalos y no te preocupes hermanita que yo cuidaré muy del Gimnasio, comento muy feliz la blonda a su hermana mayor para que se fuera tranquila a viajar, por que desde hoy en delante su hermana, la declaraba libre para viajar, a Kalos para encontrarse con Ash en esa región, y así se le declare a se le declare y puedan viajar juntos en pareja, como debió de ser hace mucho tiempo, pensó la blonda para si misma y para luego despedirse de su hermana menor que a partir de hoy comenzara su viaje por esa región, bueno Misty creo que es el momento de decir adiós ve a cumplir tus sueños ve y lucha por tu amor verdadero comento su hermana, a la menor de las Waterflower y Misty se despidió de ella, diciéndole cuida por favor del Gimnasio mientras yo no este y da lo mejor de ti hermanita, y yo luchare hasta el fin con nuestra amistad, y así Misty se despidió de su hermana, y de su querido Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste.**

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

—Yupi Misty viajara conmigo digo con nosotros otra ves comento el entrenador pokemon, y mientras los demás celebraban y vemos a una serena que no le agrada nada la idea de que Misty vuelva a viajar junto a Ash. —

—Hurra bienvenida al grupo Misty, comento Bonnie muy feliz al saber que tendrá a una amiga, con quien hablar para no sentirse muy aburrida, no es que no le gustase hablar con serena, solo que no tenía la suficiente confianza como la tiene con Misty desde el primer momento en que la conoció a ella, cuando todos llegaron a cuidad Lumalia luego de que Ash recibiera una llamada de parte de su madre preguntándole si estaban cerca de cuidad Lumalia. —

—Bienvenida al grupo Misty como Ash ya te presento mi nombre es Clemont, y me siento feliz de que tu estarás junto a nosotros en nuestra aventura Pokemon, comento el chico extremadamente feliz de que Ash no sintiera nada por su mejor amiga él estaba profundamente enamorado de Serena, y no quería arruinar su amistad por causa de una chica y es obviamente que tiene libre su camino esta decido a conquistarla y ser su novio amarla quererla y respetarla siempre. —

Todos estaban durmiendo en las afueras del centro Pokemon, vemos que todos los demás dormían muy plácidamente, en sus respectivas tiendas de acampar pero es evidente que dos personas no pueden conciliar el sueño y al darse cuenta Ash que en la tienda de campaña no hay nadie para dormir entonces nuestro entrenador se preocupa demasiado, al no ver a la chica de sus sueños y va en su búsqueda junto a su fiel Pokemon y entonces, no pasa mucho tiempo su búsqueda, cuando la ve sentada en unas rocas bajo la luz de la luna, él escucho algo que ella estaba diciendo, lo que él quería oír desde hace mucho tiempo y lejos de acobardarse, le dio el valor suficiente para decláresele a su mejor amiga, desde que hizo su primer viaje pokemon y el chico nunca se sintió más feliz en su vida al saber, que sus sentimientos son correspondidos y lo hacia ser el chico más afortunado de este mundo, y entonces el le dijo cuando terminó de decir su dialogo y a lo que la dejó más roja como un tomate.

—Oh como puedo decirle a Ash que lo amo con todo mi ser y pedirle que no se fije en Serena, no sabe cuanto me lastima todo esto comento, la futura maestra pokemon acuática, sin saber que ya fue escuchada por su amor platónico que verdaderamente le corresponde sus sentimientos, pero aún no lo sabe hasta ahora que su chico de sus sueños le confesara todo lo que siente por ella. —

—Cómo me lo estabas diciendo justo en este preciso momento, Misty tu sabes cuan importante tu eres para mi verdad, lo que quiero decir es que cuando, nos conocimos en el río, me he enamorado de ti pero el temor al rechazo, o que tu te burles de mi me hicieron callar mi amor por ti pero veo que por callarme lo que siento por ti te afecto y me disculpo por eso y finalmente lo que te diré es la pura verdad, yo Ash Ketchum te quiero con todo mi amor, comento el chico mirándola hacía sus ojos para que hallará rastro de mentiras en sus, ojos pero no le encontró ninguna, y entonces le creyó y le dijo. —

—Awww Ash no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que tu me dijeras esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, que me da gusto saber que mis sentimientos por fin son correspondidos, cuanto yo soñaba con ser tu novia, supongo que tu quieres que sea tu novia le propuso la pelirroja, al entonces su nuevo y primer novio, su mejor amigo de toda juventud l entrenador de pueblo Paleta. —

—Supones muy bien me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia comento el hombre galán, a su mejor amiga y ahora, su novia ambos estaban muy felices de su nueva relación también Pikachu lo estaba, y entonces ella le respondió a él. —

—Para mi seria un gran honor ser tu novia, comento la chica mientras se arrimaban para darse su primer, beso como pareja oficial, después de ese beso tan único, tan especial ambos se dispusieron a irse a descansar, estar listo para el siguiente día como pareja y contarle las, buenas nuevas a sus demás compañeros de viaje, aunque no saben cómo tomará la noticia, Serena y entonces ambos susurraron te amo hasta mañana y se fueron a dormir, para iniciar un nuevo día juntos, como novios. —

A la mañana siguiente en Cuidad Lumalia.

—Muy buenos días a todos, chicos comentaron los dos chicos asus amigos que ya se habían despertado después de dormir muy placenteramente, y aún no saben la verdad delo que ha sucedido ayer de que al fin son Pareja pensaron ellos más sin embargo ellos les contaría la verdad a sus amigos. —

—Buenos días chicos dijeron alegres, Serena Bonnie y Clemont, a sus amigos nadie sabía lo que paso a eso más de doce media noche, y ya les iban a revelar la verdad que les ocultaban a los presentes los va a sorprender, pero mas a Serena ya que ella, esta enamorada de su amigo y ahí sabrá que él no le corresponden sus sentimientos ala chica. —

—Bueno Misty y yo tenemos que comunicarles algo dijeron los entrenadores un, poco nerviosos y eso no le gusto pura nada, ala futura reina de la región de Kalos, tenía un mal presentimiento, que tanto miedo le causaba a ella que es que Ash y Misty ya eran pareja, y ese presentimiento se le haría una realidad. —

—Sí que es dinos no nos dejen con esta, incertidumbre, comentaron un poco apenados los dos hermanos al saber, lo que les van a revelar a ellos este suspenso realmente, los ponía bien curiosos.—

—Es que yo Ash y Misty ya somos novios, comentaron ambos muy felices de ser una pareja, y todos estaban muy sorprendidos con la noticia, pero a la ves se ve a una persona no le gusta para nada esta relación, pero no puede hacer nada para quitarlos para siempre. —

—Awww es en serio Chicos dijeron los dos hermanos Bonnie estaba muy impactada con la noticia, y Clemont, estaba que emocionado con esta noticia y al saber que no ama a Serena Ash él se enfocara a conquistar a su serena definitivamente hoy era el mejor día de Clemont. —

—Vaya que bien amigos comento, la chica Pelimiel a Ash y Misty, sobre su nueva relación, cómo novios, que son oficialmente por una parte se siente feliz pero por otra se siente triste por que ya perdió a al amor de s vida, y ella no luchará contra Misty ya que sabe de cómo defender lo que es suyo, inclusive si fuera con uñas y dientes si es necesario. —

—Gracias amigos por sus buenos deseos, y esperando crecer como una verdadera pareja, que muy pronto se casarían y formarían una hermosa familia. —

 **Fin del Primer Capitulo**

 **Nos leemos, en el segundo muy pronto.**

 **Joselito~.**

 **Nota de autor: Espero que les guste, mi primer capítulo de está, maravillosa y nueva historia, este fic será actualizada los 5 y 15 de cada mes, además me gustaría agradecer a Theroadyouchoose , por darme sus permisos para usar las imágenes y personajes, y a mi otra coescritora que me va a ayudar a escribir esta nueva historia, se llama Kelilight a ella le doy las gracias, por ayudarme con este nuevo proyecto de ambos.**

 **Descargos: Tanto la serie de Pokemon y los personajes, no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro, solo con el interés de entretener al lector con la historia.**

 **Edad de los personajes**

 **Ash: 25 Años.**

 **Misty: 25 Años.**

 **Joselito55~.**


End file.
